


Остров

by AliciaRaven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven
Summary: — Мы ниндзя в засаде, — шёпотом сказал Наруто. Саске улыбнулся и кивнул...





	Остров

Настроение было серым и безрадостным под стать окружающему пейзажу. Дождь вроде бы не шёл, но небо затянуло тучами ещё с полудня, и мельчайшая взвесь капель холодила сыростью лицо и ладони. Саске спрятал руки поглубже в карманы и медленно двинулся вдоль берега. Лучше уж простыть, чем возвращаться домой, где родители опять ругаются по пустякам, пытаясь решить, отдать младшего сына в художественную или же в музыкальную школу.  
Если бы они спросили самого Саске, то узнали бы, что он уже год как записался в секцию айкидо, и тренер говорит, что возлагает на него большие надежды. Но Саске никогда никто не спрашивал.  
Нерадостные размышления были бесцеремонно прерваны — кто-то врезался сзади с такой силой, что Саске едва не полетел в воду.  
— Прости, прости! — звонкий голос над самым ухом оглушил на секунду. — Я тебя не заметил! Всё нормально?  
Саске обернулся и увидел мальчишку примерно своего возраста, в ярко-оранжевой куртке и таких же штанах. Светловолосый и синеглазый, на фоне окружающей серости он был таким ярким, что Саске с трудом подавил порыв зажмуриться.  
— Эй, ты как? — незнакомец, виновато улыбаясь, помахал ладонью перед его лицом.  
— Ничего, — Саске отмер и встряхнул головой, отгоняя дурацкие мысли. — Ты кто такой и откуда взялся?  
Коноха была маленьким городком, едва-едва выросшим из звания посёлка, и за свои одиннадцать лет жизни Саске изучил её от и до. Этого мальчишку он никогда прежде не видел. Значит, приезжий.  
— Я только сегодня приехал, — подтвердил тот его мысли. — На остаток каникул, к деду Джирайе в гости.  
— Джирайя-сама переехал сюда ещё осенью, — недоверчиво прищурился Саске. — А тебя в числе его гостей я ни разу не видел.  
— Ну да, я тут первый раз, — ничуть не смутился его собеседник. — Обычно он к нам сам приезжает. Мы хотели полететь на море все вместе этим летом, но у папы много работы, и его не отпустили. Поэтому решили, что остаток лета я проведу тут. Вот так. А ты знаешь деда? Он про тебя не рассказывал!  
— Я всех знаю, — пожал плечами Саске.  
— Круто! Теперь и меня будешь знать. Я Наруто, Намикадзе Наруто, — и он, широко улыбаясь, протянул руку.  
— Учиха Саске, — поколебавшись, Саске пожал холодную мокрую руку нового знакомого.  
— Здорово, — одобрительно кивнул тот, словно имя и фамилия Саске были его личной заслугой. — Раз ты всё тут знаешь, может, завтра покажешь мне, что тут как? А у тебя много друзей? Познакомишь? Я в городе живу, мне казалось, в таких деревеньках только старики вроде деда живут. А тут ты, повезло же...  
Саске чуть заметно улыбнулся. Наруто оказался болтуном, каких поискать. Но это не раздражало — сам он больше любил слушать, чем говорить.  
Потом он сообразил, о чём именно его спросили, и помрачнел.  
— Нету у меня друзей, знакомься сам, — буркнул он и сунул руки поглубже в карманы с самым независимым видом.  
— Почему нету? — изумился Наруто.  
— Мне некогда потому что. Я пошёл.  
— Нет-нет, погоди! Но я думал... что мы можем подружиться...  
— Я не общаюсь с остальными.  
— Да понял я, даттебайо. Но можно же вдвоём гулять, как сейчас. И ты к нам можешь приходить. Будем вместе дедовы истории слушать. Он классно придумывает, потому что книжки пишет. И говорит, у меня не хуже получается. Ну?  
— Что — ну? — растерянно переспросил Саске.  
— Встретимся завтра? — Наруто нахмурился неожиданно серьёзно, даже на цыпочки приподнялся, чтобы вернее заглянуть в глаза.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Саске. В конце концов, а почему бы и нет?..  
— Значит, мы друзья! — Наруто просиял и широко улыбнулся, хлопнул его по плечу. — Ура! До завтра, Саске!  
Он убежал, а Саске так и остался стоять на берегу, провожая взглядом ярко-оранжевое пятно куртки, пока оно не растворилось в сумерках.  
И только тогда заметил, что тучи растаяли, и небо разъяснилось.

* * *

Саске и сам не смог бы объяснить себе, почему в этот раз поспешил скорее отработать тренировку, а потом со всех ног помчался к озеру. И почему сердце пропустило удар, а губы защекотало улыбкой, когда он увидел знакомую ярко-оранжевую куртку. Наруто сидел у самого края берега и увлечённо пускал «блинчики» по водной глади. Услышав шаги, он вскочил и махнул рукой:  
— Привет, Саске!  
— Давно ждёшь? — небрежно поинтересовался тот, подходя ближе.  
— Я гуляю с утра. Здесь красиво, хотя и скучно. И я не привык, что так тихо, — признался Наруто, почесав в затылке.  
— Разве тихо? — искренне удивился Саске.  
— По сравнению с городом — очень. Там всё время машины, и самолёты наверху, и вообще...  
Они неспешно побрели по берегу. Наруто увлечённо рассказывал про город и свою жизнь в нём, то и дело бросая взгляды на Саске, чтобы убедиться, что его слушают. Саске слушал с интересом, чуть заметно улыбаясь краем губ.  
— А куда мы идём? — наконец спохватился Наруто, когда они оказались уже на окраине Конохи.  
— Не знаю, — Саске растерянно огляделся. Впервые он настолько увлёкся разговором, что совершенно не смотрел по сторонам. Может быть, потому, что больше никто так с ним не разговаривал? Взрослым на него было плевать, от восторженного подхалимства девчонок становилось противно ему самому, а мальчишки не любили его за то, что любили девочки, и за то, что он мог запросто сделать их поодиночке или вместе в любой драке.  
А у Наруто взгляд весёлый и открытый, и улыбка яркая и искренняя, и болтает он так легко и просто, что это как глоток свежего воздуха, которым не напиться.  
Саске тряхнул головой.  
— Ты хотел увидеть Коноху.  
— Киба мне всё показал, — отмахнулся Наруто, и хорошее настроение Саске резко упало.  
— Вот как, — отозвался он, с трудом скрыв прохладу в голосе.  
— Да, и это всё странно так, — Наруто улыбнулся. — Но это не то. Саске, а покажи мне... ну, мы же теперь друзья, верно? Покажи мне какое-нибудь место, особенное для тебя. Где больше всего любишь бывать ты.  
Саске задумался. Открыть тайну? Или...  
— Только если ты никому не расскажешь и не покажешь.  
— Обещаю! — закивал Наруто.  
— Тогда пошли, — Саске устремился вперёд, благо идти было как раз недалеко.  
Наруто охотно последовал за ним.  
Они спустились под обрыв, а потом Саске велел ему снять кроссовки и провёл прямо по воде, по скрытой под ней скользкой дорожке камней, крепко держа за руку, чтобы Наруто не рухнул в реку. И они оказались на небольшом острове, сплошь заросшем старыми раскидистыми ивами и густой мягкой травой. Здесь было ещё тише, чем в деревне, только шорох листвы и воды сливался в удивительную мелодию.  
— Сюда никто не ходит, — Саске выглядел смущённым. — Кроме меня. Не рассказывай никому об этом месте!  
— Эй, я же обещал! — Наруто забавно наморщил нос. — А тут классно! Так красиво и... Ух ты, а по этим веткам можно забраться! Ты пробовал?  
— Конечно, — снисходительно отозвался Саске, сложив руки на груди. — Вон с той ивы видно всю Коноху.  
Как он и предполагал, Наруто немедленно полез на «ту иву».  
— И правда! — восхищённо завопил он, раскачиваясь на ветке. — Эй, я вижу дом деда! Саске, залезай!  
Помедлив, Саске подпрыгнул, уцепился за ветку и эффектно взлетел вверх, за секунду оказавшись за спиной Наруто.  
— Круто, — одобрил тот. — Ты прям ниндзя!  
Саске самодовольно фыркнул.  
Они пробыли на острове до темноты, и Саске признался себе, что вдвоём здесь куда веселее. Они лазали по ивам наперегонки, несколько раз подрались, болтали, пока не охрипли. Саске впервые было так тепло.

* * *

С тех пор они ходили на остров каждый день. Как-то само собой получилось, что из всех ребят Конохи ближе всех Наруто сдружился с Саске, и оба они с нетерпением ждали возможности встретиться. Наруто оказался достойным противником, и они с удовольствием учили друг друга приёмам, порой увлекаясь настолько, что Джирайя только за голову хватался, покупая пятый пузырёк йода. Разговаривали обо всём на свете, понимая друг друга чуть ли не с полуслова, несмотря на разницу взглядов.  
В тот вечер настроение у Саске было на редкость паршивым, и Наруто изо всех сил старался его развеселить. Надо отдать ему должное, получалось у него неплохо.  
Уже стемнело, и они собирались домой, когда неожиданно пошёл дождь.  
— Переждём? — предложил Наруто. — Наверное, он будет недолгим. Давай сюда!  
Они забрались под густую крону низкой старой ивы и уселись на куртку Наруто, прижимаясь плечами друг к другу для тепла. Дождь и темнота скрадывали очертания берега, и казалось, что они находятся не на маленьком островке в двух шагах от Конохи, а в бескрайнем лесу.  
— Мы ниндзя в засаде, — шёпотом сказал Наруто. Саске улыбнулся и кивнул.  
— А на кого мы охотимся?  
— На других ниндзя, конечно! Злобных и сильных! А у их предводителя во-от такой меч! — Наруто раскинул руки в стороны, едва не попав другу по носу. — Он жуткий убийца, которого боятся даже в родной деревне! Но мы его остановим!  
— А чего ему от нас надо, если он такой крутой? — скептически поинтересовался Саске.  
— Ну-у... Сам придумай!  
Саске задумчиво потёр кончик носа. Он не очень-то жаловал подобные игры, считая себя слишком взрослым для них. Но с Наруто всё можно. Да и делать всё равно пока нечего...  
— Ладно, — кивнул он. — Мы — ниндзя Конохи на задании...  
— Эй, разве ниндзя живут в деревнях? — встрял Наруто. — Им полагается крутое секретное убежище!  
— Это крутая секретная деревня ниндзя! — Саске отвесил ему лёгкий подзатыльник. — Не перебивай.  
— Ладно-ладно, так какое у нас задание?  
Саске задумался.  
— Мы должны защитить мост, — наконец, изрёк он. — Тут, — он ткнул пальцем в землю, — Страна Волн, которые хотят построить большой мост, чтобы торговать с Конохой. А наши враги хотят сорвать строительство. И они уже схватили нашего сенсея!  
— У меня есть план! — воодушевлённый Наруто вскочил на ноги.  
Саске засмеялся и тоже поднялся. Кажется, это всё-таки будет интересно.

* * *

— Саске, привет, Саске! — Наруто ловко скакал по мокрым камням, размахивая руками. — Слушай, я подумал, почему бы нашу вчерашнюю игру не продолжить? Я столько всего придумал за день, чуть не лопнул! Ой... Саске, что-то случилось?  
Тот пожал плечами и неохотно буркнул:  
— Итачи звонил. Сказал, что не приедет ко мне на день рождения, потому что у него очень важный экзамен.  
— У тебя сегодня день рождения?! — подскочил Наруто.  
— Завтра. Но какое это имеет значение, — Саске пнул камушек в воду. — Родителям плевать. Они купят торт и какую-нибудь дорогущую городскую игрушку, на которую даже дышать нельзя, чтобы не сломать. Отец произнесёт занудную речь о том, что я должен оправдывать ожидания. И всё.  
— Ох... У меня всё совсем не так, — тихо и даже слегка виновато протянул Наруто.  
— Да я знаю. У всех не так, — Саске пнул очередной камушек. — Поэтому я так ждал Итачи — с ним веселее, он хоть изредка спрашивает, чего хочу я сам. Но у него же экза-амен!  
Наруто задумчиво подёргал себя за прядь отросшей чёлки. Друга надо было срочно спасать.  
— Знаешь что, приходи к нам! С ночёвкой, — предложил он. — Когда родители тебя поздравят, ты у них отпросись. А мы с дедом Джирайей устроим тебе настоящий день рождения! Правда, без Итачи... Но из ребят можно пригласить всех, кого тебе захочется!  
— А Джирайя-сама не будет против? — удивился Саске. Такого ему ещё никогда не предлагали, и сердце пропустило удар от волнения. Наруто уверенно помотал головой:  
— Он будет только рад!  
— Тогда... я попробую отпроситься, — тихо сказал Саске и улыбнулся так, что Наруто почувствовал себя чуть ли не ками.  
Просияв в ответ, он увлёк друга за собой под ивы.  
— Так что насчёт игры? Давай тоже устроим себе экзамен? Экзамен ниндзя! Со смертельными поединками и вероломным нападением на Коноху!  
— Давай, — в благодарность за спасение дня рождения Саске был готов на что угодно, тем более что вчерашняя игра понравилась и ему самому. — И где же будет проходить такой экзамен?  
— Как где? Разумеется, в самом страшном и опасном месте! В Лесу Смерти! — Наруто картинно обвёл вокруг себя рукой и сорвался с места. — Догоняй!  
После страшного поединка с гигантскими змеями и встречи с их повелителем — коварным злодеем, которым с лёгкой руки Наруто стал друг его деда, Орочимару, мальчишки без сил развалились на траве. Саске, скривившись, зажал рукой поцарапанное плечо, которым в пылу битвы напоролся на острый сучок.  
— Сильно болит? — Наруто подполз ближе. — Надо перевязать.  
— Не поможет, — лениво отозвался друг. — Это проклятая печать Орочимару. И если её не запечатать какой-нибудь супер-крутой техникой, я умру.  
— А кто запечатывать будет? Твой отец?  
— Он-то? — фыркнул Саске. — Да он только вздохнёт с облегчением, если меня не будет. Нет уж. Мои родители... — он задумался, и чёрное злое чувство на секунду захлестнуло его с головой. — Весь клан Учиха погиб. Их убил Итачи и сбежал. А я остался один.  
— А почему Итачи?! — вытаращил глаза Наруто.  
— Потому что он меня любит, но он всегда далеко, — не очень понятно объяснил Саске.  
— Тогда... — Наруто вздохнул. — Тогда я тоже по игре один буду. Чтобы всё по-честному.  
— Нет, тебе необязательно...  
— Умолкни! — замахал руками Наруто. — Как сказано, так и будем играть! Давай лучше решим про твою печать, а то ты помрёшь, пока мы спорим. Пусть её Какаши-сенсей запечатает.  
Хатаке Какаши, тренер Саске по айкидо, вчера с общего согласия был записан в наставники их команды ниндзя.  
— Договорились, — кивнул Саске.

* * *

Взрослые с обеих сторон не имели ничего против идеи Наруто, и, вытерпев привычные сухие поздравления родителей, Саске сбежал к другу. Джирайя отнёсся вполне благожелательно, но поставил условие — ребятам придётся помочь ему с готовкой. Саске согласился охотно, но в первую же минуту порезал ладонь и был бесславно разжалован в подавальщики посуды и овощей.  
— Будем считать, что ты тяжело пострадал в бою и загремел в госпиталь, — подмигнул Наруто, когда Джирайя ушёл в кладовку за мукой. — А я тебя спасу!  
Саске подозрительно прищурился, глядя, как друг неаккуратно кромсает помидор.  
— Я тебе не Сакура, чтобы меня спасать.  
— При чём тут Сакура? — удивился Наруто. — Я тебя хочу спасать, а не её.  
— Я тебе что, принцесса?  
— Ты круче, ты мой друг!  
— Хм… Так и быть, спасай, — вальяжно разрешил Учиха, чувствуя разливающееся в груди тепло. Задумчиво облизал царапину на ладони. — А как спасать будешь?  
— Ну-у... как насчёт волшебной помидорки? Как раз последняя осталась.  
— Банально.  
— Тогда просто найду того, кто сможет тебя вылечить. Кто владеет самыми крутыми лечебными техниками! — Наруто торжественно вскинул нож. — Бабулю Цунаде! И она тебя вылечит. Вот так, — он отложил нож, подошёл к Учихе и опустил ладонь ему на лоб.  
Саске закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул и открыл снова, улыбнувшись.  
— Наруто, закончили? — в дверь заглянул Джирайя. — Брысь, я сам всё доделаю. Идите встречать гостей.  
Наруто уговорил позвать всех ребят, даже тех, с кем Саске почти не общался вовсе. Он был так убедителен, что и сам Саске поверил, что это будет здорово. Поначалу так оно и было. Пока Саске не заметил, как девчонки испепеляют друг друга взглядом за право поцеловать его в щёку, и пока не начала болеть голова от непривычного шума. Где-то внутри остро кольнуло разочарованием — об этом он так мечтал всю жизнь, выходит? Он был благодарен Наруто и Джирайе, но всё же охотно променял бы эту вечеринку на их обычную игру на острове.  
— Тебе понравилось? — с волнением спросил Наруто, когда гости разошлись, и Джирайя отправил мальчишек устраиваться спать.  
— Непривычно, — ответил Саске, тщательно подбирая слова, чтобы и не соврать, и не обидеть. — У меня никогда такого не было.  
Наруто засмеялся и кинул в него подушкой:  
— Привыкнешь! Я обязательно приеду следующим летом для того, чтобы устроить тебе праздник ещё раз.  
Саске нахмурился. Только сейчас до него дошло, что рано или поздно Наруто уедет обратно в город, а он вернётся к обыденной унылой серости одиночества. Ожесточённо смяв пойманную подушку, он швырнул её обратно в друга.  
— Саске, ты чего? — нахмурился тот, мгновенно почуяв перемену в его настроении.  
— Ничего.  
— Точно?  
— Я же сказал, ничего! — Саске ухватил за ухо следующую подушку.  
— Ах так! — Наруто подскочил на кровати и прыгнул с подушкой наперевес. — Ну, сейчас я тебя!.. Расенган!  
— Чидори! — не остался в долгу Саске, замахнувшись своей.  
Всё же до конца лета ещё далеко.

* * *

— Саске, ну сколько можно тебя ждать! — Наруто скатился по склону навстречу другу. — Что с тобой?!  
— Полный порядок, — дёрнул плечом Учиха и поморщился. Под глазом у него наливался роскошный фингал — тренировка прошла довольно оживлённо.  
— Сильно болит?  
— Да успокойся ты, — Саске небрежно оттолкнул его. — Я тебе что, девчонка! Думаешь, не выбью из тебя пыль только потому, что позволил на тренировке Сакону заехать мне локтем в глаз?  
— Придурок, я же о тебе заботиться пытаюсь, — обиделся Наруто. — Но если тебе мало напинали на тренировке, я с удовольствием добавлю!  
— Ну попробуй, — ухмыльнулся Саске. — А если проиграешь мне — уйду из Конохи к Орочимару.  
— Чего?! Он же тебя чуть не убил в Лесу Смерти! — возмутился Наруто.  
— Но я же выжил, — пожал плечами Саске. — А печать Какаши-сенсея перестала меня защищать. Он, конечно, может наложить новую... но только в том случае, если ты сумеешь победить меня и отвести к нему.  
— Ты слишком самоуверен, Учиха! — Наруто прыгнул.  
Лёгкий тренировочный поединок быстро перешёл в полноценную драку. Саске был странно сосредоточен, словно и впрямь хотел покинуть Коноху и уйти к придуманному ими Орочимару, злобному змею, жаждущему захватить силу Учихи. Он дрался в полную силу, и потому вскоре Наруто обнаружил себя распростёртым на земле. Учиха склонился над ним, заслоняя собой солнце и тяжело, хрипло дыша.  
— Я победил, Наруто, — с каким-то отчаянием в голосе произнёс он. — Я победил тебя, и я ухожу из Конохи к Орочимару.  
— А я пойду за тобой, — улыбнулся Наруто, слизнул кровь с разбитой губы. — И верну тебя обратно.  
— Даже если я буду против?  
— Будь очень против, Саске. Иначе не так интересно.  
Пару секунд Учиха смотрел в его глаза нечитаемым взглядом, а потом резко поднялся, исчезая из поля зрения.  
Наруто остался лежать на земле.  
— Эй, Саске, — позвал он. — Это всего лишь игра, ведь так?  
— Да, — донеслось до него в шелесте ив.  
«Тогда почему мне так... холодно?»

* * *

— Девяносто семь... — Саске сосредоточенно отрабатывал новую связку ката. — Девяносто восемь... девяносто девять... всё!  
— Круто, — восхитился Наруто. — Ты убил сотню вражеских шиноби!  
— Не убил, а победил, — поправил Учиха и сдул со лба влажную чёлку. — Они все живы.  
— Неважно, — весело отмахнулся Наруто. — Я тоже не терял времени даром. Стихия Ветра покорилась мне! — он сплёл пальцы в одном из замысловатых жестов-«печатей», которые они часами придумывали по вечерам в комнате Наруто. — Так что лучше сдавайся, пока мой Расенсюрикен не размазал тебя по всем окрестностям!  
— Ещё чего, — фыркнул Саске и неуловимо-текучим движением ушёл от удара. — У меня свои планы. Я собираюсь убить Орочимару!  
— Эй, ты не справишься!  
— Давай проверим, — негромко засмеялся Саске и выбросил руку вперёд. — Чидори Эйсо!  
Они закружили друг напротив друга. Игра затягивала, становилась всё ярче и острее, обрастая деталями. Каждое самое безобидное действие в реальности отражалось в игре подвигами и трагедиями. Каждый знакомый обретал вторую жизнь в мире неуловимых шиноби. Саске всё время был рядом — и в то же время Наруто неистово гнался за ним, желая вернуть. За прошедший месяц он выучил больше приёмов, чем за всю жизнь, и вряд ли это стало бы возможно, не сжигай его так желание выиграть поединок и вернуть Саске в Коноху. Иногда казалось, что игра уже давно вышла из-под контроля и теперь неумолимо влечёт их за собой, как течение быстрой реки, то и дело швыряя о камни сюжета, и им остаётся только подчиняться, потому что безопасный остров остался далеко позади.

* * *

Наруто проснулся посреди ночи от странных звуков. Спросонья он не сразу понял, что именно его разбудило, и потянулся наугад в темноту, к Саске, который сегодня снова остался ночевать у него. Наткнулся ладонью на вздрагивающее плечо и наконец сообразил — эти звуки были всхлипами. Саске плакал.  
— Т-ты чего? Что случилось? Саске! — он торопливо дёрнулся, едва не свалившись с кровати, нашарил у изголовья ночник и щёлкнул кнопкой.  
В мягком неверном свете лицо друга казалось совсем бледным. Он скрутился под одеялом в дрожащий комок и тихо всхлипывал. Из-под сомкнутых ресниц тянулись мокрые дорожки слёз.  
— Саске, просыпайся! — Наруто встряхнул его, сначала осторожно, потом сильнее. — Проснись, слышишь! Саске!  
Учиха распахнул глаза и замер на полувдохе. Неверящим взглядом он обвёл комнату, Наруто и прикусил губу чуть ли не до крови, сдерживая рыдания.  
— Эй… всё хорошо, — Наруто рискнул подгрести его ближе к себе. Саске не отстранился, наоборот, вцепился накрепко и уткнулся носом в мягкую футболку друга. Его всё ещё трясло.  
— Тебе приснился кошмар? — шёпотом спросил Наруто и ощутил, как Саске кивнул. — Расскажешь?  
Ответом было невнятное бурчание. Утихшая было дрожь охватила Саске с новой силой.  
— Перестань, ну пожалуйста, — беспомощно попросил Наруто, не зная толком, что с этим делать. — Это всего лишь сон…  
— Мне снилась игра, — Саске прерывисто всхлипнул и передёрнул плечами. — Как будто она взаправду… Всё было взаправду, что мы шиноби, что я ушёл, и наше одиночество… И я… я… Я нашёл Итачи и… я убил его…  
— Убил? — изумлённо переспросил Наруто.  
— Да! Да, я… — Саске вжался в него ещё крепче. — Потому что он убил весь клан… И меня хотел убить и забрать мои глаза! И я… я… я с ним дрался, и…  
— Не надо, — Наруто обхватил его руками и ногами и набросил сверху одеяло. — Это был сон… просто сон. Ты же тут, со мной. И с Итачи всё в порядке. Давай больше не будем играть в шиноби. Придумаем что-нибудь другое. Или…  
— Нет, — Саске сглотнул. Пододеяльная тёплая темнота подействовала на него успокаивающе. — Нет, давай доиграем… до конца.  
Он не стал говорить об охватившем страхе, что если они оборвут игру в этот момент, то Итачи правда может стать таким, каким он видел его во сне. Разумом он понимал, что всё это глупости, но…  
— Доиграем, — твёрдо повторил он. — Только придумай что-нибудь… что он не был таким на самом деле. Что это какая-то миссия, а на самом деле он не ненавидел меня…  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — Наруто успокаивающе ткнулся носом в его висок. — Он не ненавидел никого. Ему приказали правители деревни. Тот дедок-библиотекарь, как его зовут, я забыл…  
— Шимура Данзо-сан.  
— Точно, вот он. А тебя Итачи сумел спасти. Но правду говорить ему запретили…  
— Я сожгу деревню, — Саске снова задрожал. — Я сравняю её с землёй!  
— Нет, не надо. Тебе это совсем не поможет. И в деревне мой дом… и я… возвращайся ко мне, я же… — Наруто сглотнул подкативший к горлу комок. — Я же твой друг!  
— Ты поэтому защищаешь их?!  
— Не их. Нас.  
Саске ничего не ответил. Довольно долго они просто лежали в тишине, а потом, когда Наруто уже расслабился и задремал, Учиха беспокойно зашевелился и с отчаянием в голосе признался:  
— Не могу уснуть… Мне страшно.  
— М-м… — Наруто сонно потёр глаза. В комнате уже посветлело — за окном занимался рассвет. — Хочешь, можем позвонить Итачи? Если ты знаешь номер.  
Номер Саске знал.  
Бесшумно ступая босыми ногами по тёплому полу, они спустились в гостиную, где стоял телефон. Волнуясь, Саске набрал номер, тщательно прокручивая на диске каждую цифру. Трубку сняли после десятого гудка.  
— Алло?  
Саске выдохнул и сердито вытер снова навернувшиеся слёзы.  
— Это я...  
— Саске? Что случилось? — далёкий голос Итачи наполнился тревогой. — Ты в порядке? Где ты?  
— Всё в порядке, — улыбнувшись, Саске покрепче прижал трубку к уху. — Правда. Извини, что так поздно звоню.  
— Скорее рано... Что ты хотел?  
— Ничего... ничего, извини. Просто... приезжай скорее, ладно?  
— Неужели гордый и самоуверенный младший братец звонит мне в четыре часа утра потому, что соскучился?  
— Ага.  
Итачи озадаченно хмыкнул. Обычно на подобные подколки Саске реагировал куда более бурно.  
— Приеду, как только смогу, — мягко сказал он. — Обещаю. А теперь иди спать, хорошо?  
— Хорошо, — Саске облегчённо заулыбался и положил трубку.  
Дремлющий в кресле Наруто приоткрыл один глаз.  
— Пойдём спать, — сообщил Учиха. — Но деревню я всё равно уничтожу.  
— Ладно, только завтра, — Наруто широко зевнул. — Я высплюсь и надаю тебе по шее, вот увидишь...

* * *

Лето пролетело незаметно и легко, и Саске ощутил острую, горячую боль в груди, когда сидевший под ивой Наруто поднял голову и вместо приветствия сказал:  
— Вечером я уезжаю.  
Саске не знал, что говорить, и потому просто кивнул.  
— Мы не успели… — Наруто запнулся, покусал губу. — Я не хочу оставлять игру незаконченной. Саске, дай мне подсказку! Всего одну! Как мне вернуть тебя?  
Учиха нахмурился и сложил руки на груди.  
«Зачем тебе это? — хотелось спросить ему. — В игре ты вернёшь меня, а наяву — сразу же оставишь! Я снова останусь один!»  
Но друг не сводил с него выжидательного взгляда... и даже если Саске откажется закончить игру, он ведь всё равно уедет... И больше не будет побегов на остров, совместных ночёвок, сражений до седьмого пота. Игры больше не будет. Так или иначе.  
Саске вдруг вспомнил, как давно, в самом начале игры, Наруто споткнулся об ивовый корень, и они неловко столкнулись, соприкоснувшись губами. И как потом забавно Наруто краснел, утирался и фыркал.  
— Поцелуй меня, — выпалил он с лёгким злорадством.  
— Что?!  
— Поцелуй меня, — более уверенно повторил Саске, стараясь не замечать, как горят щёки. — Если хочешь вернуть. Только это… как полагается.  
Как именно полагается, он и сам толком не знал, но это не особенно тревожило. Всё равно Наруто не сделает этого. Будет возмущаться и верещать, но…  
Мысли вылетели из головы мгновенно, когда Наруто решительно шагнул к нему и притянул к себе за плечи.  
В отличие от Саске, он теоретически представлял себе «как полагается», потому что не только слушал дедовы сказки, но и тайком заглядывал в книжки, в которых дед писал совсем другие сказки, для взрослых. И сейчас про себя порадовался этому. Раз Саске говорит, что вернётся после этого…  
Не давая себе времени раздумать, он быстро подался вперёд и приник к упрямо сжатым губам Саске. Коснулся кончиками пальцев подбородка, и Саске послушно приоткрыл рот, мягко выдохнул. Поймав его тёплое дыхание, Наруто прижался уже увереннее, провёл кончиком языка меж доверчиво разомкнутых губ, коснулся острой кромки зубов. Целовать Саске не было сладко, как писалось в дедовых книжках, — скорее, как пить воду. Прохладную и самую чистую на свете воду.  
От неуверенного движения навстречу голова закружилась, и Наруто крепче вцепился в плечи Саске, чтобы не упасть. С каждым осторожным, мягким прикосновением между ними что-то происходило, что-то очень хрупкое и тёплое, и Наруто никак не мог понять, что это — игра или реальность? Слишком нереально это всё для реальности, но ни капли условности не было в поцелуе — напротив, не выразимая иначе откровенность. Потребуй от него Саске раздеться догола и лечь в муравейник, и то Наруто не чувствовал бы себя настолько беззащитным, открытым и уязвимым, как сейчас.  
Он не знал, сколько времени это продлилось до тех пор, пока дыхания стало совсем не хватать, и пришлось отстраниться. Вдох смешался с тихим полустоном; Саске облизнулся, и Наруто машинально повторил его движение. Раскрасневшийся от смущения, с затуманенным взглядом, Саске казался настолько красивым и притягательным, что стало больно где-то в груди. Это была особенная, потаённая красота, и Наруто вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что не хочет, чтобы кто-то, кроме него, видел Саске таким.  
Учиха помотал головой, приходя в себя, и отстранился. Наруто безотчётно потянулся за ним, но замер, натолкнувшись на холодный взгляд.

* * *

— Я приеду на следующие каникулы, обязательно! — уверенно-весёлым голосом пообещал Наруто. Хотя куда больше ему хотелось сгрести Саске в охапку, зацеловать и не отпускать нипочём.  
Бледный и отстранённый Учиха, не догадываясь о его мыслях, молчал и держался исключительно холодно и сухо.  
— Приезжай ко мне тоже, — Наруто сунул ему в ладонь клочок бумаги. — Вот, там адрес... Итачи наверняка знает. Приезжайте вместе. Ты мой лучший друг, Саске... Не теряйся.  
Саске молча кивнул, не глядя на него.  
Прощание вышло скомканным и неловким. Но когда Наруто залез в машину, и та скрылась за поворотом, Саске показалось, что он увёз с собой его душу. В Конохе осталась лишь пустая оболочка.  
Дни потекли за днями — серые, однообразные, тягучие. Ещё никогда время не шло так медленно для Саске. Его мысли были полны одними воспоминаниями. О том, как они с Наруто дрались до изнеможения, а потом мирно пили чай на светлой кухоньке Джирайи. О том, как самозабвенно играли в мир шиноби, забывая обо всём на свете. О том, как бережно и тепло целовал его Наруто в тот день…  
Ему хотелось ещё. Ещё этого тепла, разделённого на двоих и только на двоих, этой чистой лёгкости и радости, к которой он успел слишком привыкнуть. Саске сходил с ума, так сильно ему этого хотелось.  
Джирайя часто приглашал его в гости, но принимал эти приглашения он довольно редко. В этом доме всё слишком сильно напоминало о лучшем в его жизни лете. Саске уходил оттуда в ещё более тоскливом настроении, чем обычно, и дома запирался в своей комнате, обнимая подушку. Родители, как обычно, ничего не замечали.  
В один из таких вечеров он и зацепился взглядом за кошку-копилку, которую ему подарил давным-давно Итачи. Саске складывал туда монетки уже пять лет, ни разу не открывая, в надежде однажды накопить столько, чтобы можно было уехать в город жить с братом.  
Пару минут Саске молча смотрел на фарфоровую манэки-нэко. Потом подошёл к шкафу и решительно столкнул её на пол.

* * *

Денег хватило на билет до города — даже ещё немного осталось. Он проспал почти всю дорогу в поезде, то и дело нервно вздрагивая и выныривая из дремоты, крепко сжимая в пальцах клочок бумаги с заветным адресом.  
Город оглушил Саске. Бесконечный поток машин, толпы людей, шум… теперь он понял в полной мере, почему Наруто называл Коноху маленькой и тихой. Как же найти нужную улицу и дом в этом бетонном муравейнике?!  
Он бродил до темноты, изредка набираясь смелости и уточняя направление у прохожих. Постепенно ноги налились болью, голова кружилась. Безумно хотелось есть — оставшихся денег хватило на булочку и стакан чая, но к вечеру от них не осталось даже воспоминаний. Когда он наконец нашёл нужный дом, уже окончательно стемнело.  
Саске прильнул к двери всем телом, пытаясь услышать хоть что-то за ней. Но не мог сказать, мерещатся ли ему голоса, или он слышит их на самом деле. Он постучал — показалось, что оглушительно громко, а на деле едва слышно поскрёбся. Но дверь открылась так быстро, словно его ждали давным-давно.  
Саске столкнулся взглядом с изумлённо округлившимися синими глазами Наруто и быстро, пока не растерял храбрость, выпалил:  
— Как мне вернуть тебя?  
Наруто забавно таращился на него, казалось, целую вечность, а потом вдруг тихо засмеялся:  
— А ты поцелуй меня!  
И, схватив Саске за руку, он потянул его через порог к теплу и свету. К себе.


End file.
